


Упущенные возможности

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [21]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Много лет спустя Арно жалеет о том, что последовал совету матери "держаться подальше от девиц на выданье".
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Упущенные возможности

— А помнишь ещё, как тогда, в Гельбе… — Арно не договорил и закашлялся.

Валентин нахмурился и дёрнул за шнур. Возникший на пороге слуга молчаливо поклонился и застыл в ожидании приказа.

— Шоколада и травяной отвар, тот, по рецепту герцогини, — приказал герцог.

Слуга снова поклонился и исчез.

— Я не буду пить эту гадость, — поморщился Арно.

— Будешь, — жёстко отрезал друг. — Элеонора знает, что делает, этот отвар всю семью неоднократно на ноги ставил, простуда просто испаряется, а в нашем возрасте это особенно важно. Но заметь, я приказал принести также и шоколад, им запьёшь, и вкус будет не столь противным.

— Лучше бы шадди.

— Сам хочу, но уже пять лет как не пью и тебе не советую. Не позволю, чтоб ты тут у меня в гостях помер.

— Ну да, вернусь к себе и там помру.

— Ты же знаешь, что в Васспарде тебе всегда рады, и не только я, — мягко укорил Валентин. — Элеонора тебя за что-то обожает; впрочем, у неё в семье много военных, так что дружба между боевыми товарищами там сильно романтизируется. Все мои дети и внуки тебя тоже любят, да и за что тебя не любить? Вот и Юстиниан ждёт не дождётся снова тебя увидеть, и вовсе не оттого, что ты его назначаешь своим наследником.

— А бумаги ты убрал? — вдруг встревожился Арно.

— Всё убрал, не дергайся, чтобы у меня да бумаги пропали? — пожал плечами Валентин и охнул.

— Что?

— Ничего, спина. Так, ерунда… По вечерам Элеонора меня натирает мазью, тоже что-то из семейных рецептов. Отличная штука, но сейчас зима, так что оно не слишком хорошо действует. Переживу, — Валентин качнул седой головой в сторону вошедшего слуги, начавшего расставлять на столике кувшин с шоколадом, кувшин с отваром и чашки. Отвар на кухне вообще никогда не переводился, ведь неизвестно, кому из многочисленных родственников он пригодится, особенно зимой, потому герцогиня Придд настрого приказала, чтобы всегда был готов.

Арно пригубил из чашки и поморщился, однако жаловаться не стал. Они уже столько раз это обсуждали.

— Все бумаги у меня в столе, в кабинете, — сообщил Валентин, тоже отпивая горького отвара. За столько лет брака он почти привык к его вкусу и теперь испытывал чуть ли не ностальгические чувства, вспоминая, как молоденькая жена заставила его впервые выпить эту гадость через три месяца после свадьбы, а он старательно делал вид, что жуткий вкус — это ерунда. — Все подписи я проверил, ничего не забыто, так что когда Юстиниан будет здесь, тебе останется лишь приятное общение с ним.

— Я ценю, что ты позволил мне… так… — Арно вздохнул.

— Да брось, — поморщился Валентин, — неужто же я с тобой не поделюсь, пусть даже и внуком.

— Знаешь, я всё думаю, — Арно снова отпил отвара и, кажется, даже не заметил вкуса, — ну, про то, что мать тогда сказала, чтоб я держался подальше от девиц на выданье… Как давно это было! Уж лет пятьдесят прошло, или больше?

— Чуть больше, — кивнул Валентин, — а матушка твоя, уж прости мне, была не права. Я вполне понимаю её нежелание принимать в семью кого попало, уж желающих-то хватало, но брак для продолжения рода всё же необходим. В смысле, аристократического рода. Твои братья об этом позаботиться не удосужились, Лионель так и провёл всю жизнь на войне, там же и погибнув, пусть и в солидном возрасте, но холостым и бездетным, а Эмиль, увы, доигрался со своими булочками, хотя смерть на дуэли для Савиньяка и впрямь дело необычное. В итоге задача родить сына легла полностью на твои плечи, однако графиня Савиньяк была, вероятно, настолько убедительной, что ты об этом стал задумываться лишь после пятидесяти, а женился так вообще в шестьдесят. Не спорю, бывает, что и в семьдесят мужчины обзаводятся детьми, тем более твоя жена более чем на сорок лет моложе тебя, но увы, гарантий нет. Потому если я могу предоставить для благой цели своего внука, я это делаю, тем более что моя старшая невестка — урождённая Рафиано, так что вы достаточно близкие родственники, чтобы назначение наследником Юстиниана выглядело закономерным. А сам он даже сейчас уже очень умный мальчик, вот увидишь. К завтрашнему утру должен подъехать.

— К утру? — удивился Арно, закашлялся и торопливо глотнул отвара.

— Ну да, его в Фабианов день назвал маршал Рамиро Алва, и он не преминул перенять некоторые кэналлийские привычки своего эра — теперь он в том числе путешествует и по ночам. Вот увидишь, приедет утром и прибежит здороваться, хоть и устанет, а потом до вечера проспит и будет как огурчик. Элеонора строит какие-то особые планы на ужин: кажется, нас ожидают перепёлки под сыром.

— А ведь Рокэ тоже поздно женился, но обзавёлся наследниками, — задумчиво произнёс Арно, — у него трое сыновей и даже две дочки… Знать бы, что так получится! А я, дурак, тогда всё от фрейлин бегал, а они за мной толпами, помнишь?

— Помню, — кивнул Валентин, разливая по чашкам шоколад. — Ты был кавалер хоть куда, как Савиньякам и положено, я на твоём фоне вообще смотрелся скучным занудой.

— А теперь у тебя дети и внуки, — вздохнул Арно, — столько внуков, что даже не важно, что аж двое выбрали присоединиться к церкви… Вот твоего Генриха второй тоже собрался, да?

— Да, — кивнул Валентин, — Генрих — мой наследник, граф Васспард, его старший сын, Людвиг, тоже однажды станет герцогом Приддом, но второй, Микаэл, с детства тяготел к религии. Когда он окончательно сделал свой выбор, у Генриха уже были и Юстиниан, и маленький Йоганн, так что он позволил сыну следовать велению сердца.

— А что бы выбрало сердце Юстиниана? — задумчиво вопросил Арно, принимая чашку и осторожно отпивая горячий шоколад. — М-м-м, вкуснятина!

— Юстиниан вполне годится в графы, — заверил его Валентин. — Рамиро был совсем не против предоставить ему отпуск, чтобы уладить все вопросы с наследованием, но я думаю, через пару лет, когда срок его служения закончится, ему надо будет приехать к тебе в Сэ и на некоторое время осесть там, посмотреть, что и как, научиться, а потом можно будет вернуться обратно в армию.

— Думаешь, он захочет? — вздохнул Арно.

— Юстиниан любит всё новое, у него ум исследователя, наверняка ему будет интересно побывать у тебя и всё изучить. И потом, ты же не запрёшь его в Сэ навсегда, он будет к тебе порой приезжать в отпуск.

— Но тогда ты его будешь видеть меньше.

— Переживу, — отрезал Валентин. — Пусть у парня будет своя жизнь, не всё же ему торчать в родовом гнезде с дряхлым дедом.

— А я, по-твоему, не дряхлый дед?

— Ну, спина у тебя в лучшем состоянии, чем у меня, да и старых шрамов поменьше. По сравнению с тобой я порой чувствую себя развалиной.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Арно, подавляя кашель, но Валентин видел — ему приятно было такое услышать.

Это не было неправдой, но за прошедшие годы Арно всё-таки сильно сдал, и не в последнюю очередь из-за необходимости обеспечить семью Савиньяков наследником. Все старания обзавестись оным с молодой женой результатов не дали. Валентин тайно приглядывал за происходящим, и, когда узнал о том, что графиня Савиньяк завела любовника, поначалу испытал искушение оставить всё, как есть, позволить родиться бастарду и дать лучшему другу порадоваться на старости лет «сыну». Однако то, что его люди разузнали о пресловутом любовнике, живо напомнило ситуацию, в которой много лет назад оказался Пьер-Луи Ариго. Было очевидно, что после рождения долгожданного наследника жить Арно останется всего ничего, а его вдова спокойно выйдет замуж второй раз и будет жить с новым мужем на деньги старого, воспитывая совместного ребёнка.

Валентин не поленился лично навестить графиню Савиньяк и объяснить, что ей следует вести себя в высшей степени благопристойно, а в качестве дополнительного — и убедительного! — довода предъявил голову её любовника. Девица оказалась понятливой и, хоть и затаила злобу, но продолжала послушно исполнять супружеские обязанности и терпеливо ожидать естественной кончины мужа. Будь всё иначе, Валентин бы её даже пожалел: она не была виновата в том, что родители продали её в жёны богатому старому графу. Но её мужем был Арно.

Идея предложить Арно собственного третьего внука в качестве наследника пришла неожиданно и оказалась удачной. Несостоявшийся отец расцвёл на глазах и начал строить планы, сам Юстиниан, будучи наполовину Рафиано и в значительной степени политиком, отнёсся к идее с интересом. Потому они и сидели сейчас в Васспарде, ожидая его появления, чтобы всё обсудить вместе. Все бумаги о наследовании уже были подписаны, о юридической стороне дела Валентин позаботился, равно как и о том, чтобы осторожно разузнать, кто из нынешней придворной шушеры наверняка поднимет крик о том, что Спрут, дескать, прибирает к загребущим щупальцам графство Савиньяк. Впрочем, об этом можно подумать позже; сейчас следовало придумать, как убедить Арно после будущего отбытия Юстиниана остаться ещё погостить в Васспарде. Управляющие, подсунутые ему Валентином, хорошо заботились о его владениях (особенно с учётом того, что им было прекрасно известно, что бывает с вызвавшими неудовольствие герцога Придда). Жена его терпеть не может и будет счастлива общаться с ним поменьше. А ведь сколько и впрямь возможностей было! Столько фрейлин, все по красавчику Арно с ума сходили, мог жениться на любой и наделать кучу детей, если б не советы вдовствующей графини Савиньяк! Надо же до такого додуматься!

Арно всхрапнул, и Валентин оторвался от раздумий.

— Ты спишь уже? Давай к себе, отдохни, а завтра продолжим разговор. Да и выспаться перед встречей с Юстинианом не помешает, он просто с ума сойти какой энергичный.

— Угу, — Арно грузно поднялся из кресла. Располневшие ноги и расплывшаяся талия, как ни странно, лишь прибавляли ему внушительности, и, опираясь на свою трость, он побрёл прочь. Валентин тоже попытался встать, но спину прострелило болью, так что пришлось дотянуться до колокольчика и вызвать слугу.

Утро было отвратительно прекрасным. В такое утро, наполненное свежим снегом, солнцем и морозом, старикам положено сидеть у камина и вспоминать молодость. Видимо, он какой-то нетипичный старик, если ворошит бумаги и строит планы и интриги. Валентин хмыкнул и поднял голову, кивая вошедшей жене.

— Вы опять с утра в заботах, — мягко пожурила Элеонора.

— Но я же позавтракал, — возразил он, — и даже пледом замотался. Я накормлен и согрет, мне очень уютно.

— И потому время заниматься делами? — хмыкнула герцогиня.

Валентин даже не удивился созвучию их мыслей. За столько лет жена хорошо его изучила. Пусть между ними никогда не было страстной любви, но было множество общих интересов, они прекрасно понимали друг друга и всегда поддерживали. Если бы только и Арно нашёл…

Ах, если бы вернуться в тот день, в Старой Придде, более пятидесяти лет назад! Когда маленький король проговаривал свою речь, когда вновь собравшийся двор интриговал, а все девицы были влюблены в Арно Савиньяка! Знать бы, как оно обернётся, сам бы подобрал другу невесту и силой затолкал его под венец.

Тонкая рука погладила его по волосам, возвращая из прошлого в настоящее.

— Вы снова думаете о чём-то грустном, — укорила жена. — А ведь на ужин будут запечённые с репками перепёлки под сыром!

— Я хочу шадди, — вздохнул Валентин.

— Но вы же в этом умнее Сильвестра. Вернее — даже в этом!

— Какая вы жестокая.

— Потому вы меня и любите.

— И поэтому тоже, — усмехнулся герцог, поднося к губам руку жены. Ему с ней очень повезло. Она умела быть не только хорошим другом мужу, но и беспощадным врагом его противникам. Когда-то он восхищался принцессой Матильдой, не расстававшейся с пистолетами и прекрасно умевшей с ними обращаться, но воспитание Элеоноры дало ещё более любопытные плоды. Бергер-отец научил её тому, как постоять за себя даже при отсутствии оружия, а марикьяре-мать обучила обращаться с кинжалом. Стрельбе её учили оба родителя. В итоге получилось некое подобие Вальдеса в юбке, с бергерской дотошностью выбравшее его себе в мужья и с марикьярской непосредственностью ему о том сообщившее. Он был удивлён, но решил не отказываться и ни разу не пожалел о своём решении.

Семнадцать человек. Столько его врагов пало от её руки. Среди них даже было несколько наёмных убийц. Впрочем, он бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что она не обо всём — не обо всех! — ему рассказывала, полагая истребление недоброжелателей обычным рутинным занятием, ради которого не стоит отвлекать мужа от дел. Как знать, сколько их там было на самом деле.

— Ваша светлость, — возникшая на пороге служанка сияла, — господин Юстиниан прибыли!

— Дедушка! — ворвавшийся с мороза вихрь в мехах налетел на него и стремительно обнял, — я так рад вас видеть! А я по дороге видел белку, представляете, серенькая, пушистая! А монсеньер прислал вам подарки, их сейчас распаковывают. Бабушка! — следующая порция объятий досталась герцогине. — А вам я ещё и письмо привёз, ваш племянник, ну тот, который зануда, он очень просил. А ещё там конфеты…

— Юстиниан, — рассмеялся Валентин, — я так и не смог тебя отучить не тараторить и не перескакивать с пятого на десятое.

— Да ну и что, монсеньор же тоже так, значит, можно, — пожало плечами это неугомонное чудо и стянуло с головы меховую шапку, под которой обнаружился стягивающий волосы платок, повязанный по-кэналлийски. — А завтрак уже был?

— Сейчас будет ещё раз, — заверила Элеонора и принялась отдавать приказы. Валентин тем временем поманил одного из слуг:

— Узнай, проснулся ли граф Савиньяк, если ещё нет, разбуди его осторожно и скажи, что Юстиниан уже тут. Пусть спускается к нам. Завтрак тоже будет.

Слуга поклонился и ушёл, а Валентин с удовольствием включился в беседу с внуком, которого не видел после отъезда в Лаик. Улучив момент, он поинтересовался мнением того по поводу всей ситуации с наследованием.

— Трудно сказать, — пожал плечами юноша, — это, всё, конечно, неожиданно, но что в нашей жизни вообще ожиданно? Я неплохо разбираюсь в политике, вы же знаете, мама меня всегда натаскивала, да и дядюшки старались, но я пока ещё не очень понял, чем именно мне хочется заниматься. Надо и послужить, и поуправлять, и… в общем, всякое. А там разберусь. Но ещё мне бы очень хотелось побольше пообщаться с вашим другом Арно, он замечательный человек, пусть в чём-то и наивный.

Элеонора рассмеялась, Валентин только хмыкнул. Лучшей характеристики для Арно и подобрать было нельзя, но слышать её из уст даже ещё не двадцатилетнего юноши было забавно.

— Ну что? — повернул он голову к возникшему на пороге слуге, и встревожился — тот был бледным и растерянным.

— Ваша светлость, — сообщил он, запинаясь, — ваша светлость, граф Савиньяк… скончался.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
